Fishy love
by Kaynbrae
Summary: Haru, the cute little alien, is once again confused by human life and emotions like always when he finds himself in love with Yuki. Now how do humans properly show their affection and how do they spawn is his biggest question... Light yaoi, fluff, cute silly Haru and the usual oddness... Hopefully somewhat in character too. -One shot-


To my normal readers and followers if you see this,

I've recently fallen in love with this new anime! It's called Tsuritama! It is absolutely cute and is a must see! I'm usually not into shows like it but the storyline was funny and cute and the art was well done! My only wish was that it would be longer… Oh well! At least I can write cute light yaoi about it! (Kissing and stuff between males, not your cup of tea you may leave. I know not many of you would know my love for this lighter stuff.)

I'm going to try and keep the characters as in character as possible. (It's rather hard seeing as Haru's so crazy strange. XD)

Anyways, my favorite character is Haru the pretty boy, a cute alien from outer space who drags a group of people into his fishing adventure! I stress that this is a must see show!

* * *

Haru stared at the kaito in wonder. The flowers were still fully bloomed and he found them lifting up his spirits in all sorts of ways. Much like Kaito herself said when she had given him the flowers with her name. Haru Smiled softly as he watered them and then dumped the water pail over himself to prevent drying out.

Humans were so complex to an alien like him. Every time he learned something there was more questions to be made. Currently his great question was one that loomed ever so closely to the spring season itself… Did human's have a spawning season like his kind did? Haru blushed slightly. What if they didn't spawn at all though? He didn't really understand human biology… What if they die after spawning too? He almost cried at the thought.

"Haru! Come in, dinner's here!" Yuki yelled out at the blond haired violet-eyed alien. Haru turned and nodded with a smile. Yuki grinned back at the odd and surprisingly loveable alien; Haru always did make a rather amusing friend and companion. Haru stepped in and watched as Yuki and Kaito practiced Enoshima bowl casting around the room. The table was set up with hot plates of curry and Kaito herself was laughing as Yuki was telling her about his big catch of the day.

Haru loved Yuki's smile, it was so bright, to believe that Yuki didn't really want to fish or even be friend when they met. Haru grinned widely of course his mind controlling water gun had done the trick to break the ice, the same water gun in his pocket. He used to use it all the time on Yuki and prince-sama, but after the promise he made he just couldn't use it on Yuki… It was a promise between friends after all… Yuki made that promise with him and friends never ever break a promise after all.

Haru loved Yuki, his smile, his joy when fishing, even his panicked face was loveable, everything about the human made Haru's heart go thump-thump really fast! Kaito even said that that was a sign of love! Thus Haru was in love with his red head buddy.

After eating the dinner Haru and Kaito retreated to the living room, while Yuki was busy washing dishing. Kaito was never allowed to wash them on her own and Haru's track record for broken dishes had banned him from the job… Sitting down in front of the coffee table he watched as Kaito flipped on the magic TV box. Suddenly he saw hundreds of fish on it.  
"Look! Look! That one looks like Koko!" Haru yelled out joyously pointing to a fish somewhat like the colorful pink and blue one in the fishbowl nearby. Kaito nodded in agreement as Yuki walked by them and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to call it a night." Yuki yelled as Haru and Kaito waved and wished him off. Yuki always retired earlier then them; early to bed, early to rise, and early to get some morning fishing in.

The hours ticked by and soon Haru was yawning up to his room. Opening the barren room he smiled, tiredly he flopped into his chair and curled up for his rest only to be woken by the flood of moonlight in his room. He stood up slowly and walked over to the balcony reaching it he stepped out into the night air. Summer was a long way off still and the air was slightly chilled with the last of winter's grip. Suddenly Haru had this strange feeling to turn. Looking to his side he saw the balcony door to Yuki's room was left open. He blushed and slowly stepped towards it. Reaching out he grasped the cold metal and opened it slowly.

Yuki was asleep. Hair tossed around messily on the pillow and face somewhat peaceful. Haru looked left and then right. He then made his way to Yuki's bedside. Reaching down softly Haru traced the jaw line of the other boy. He then leaned down and copied what Misaki said to do. She said it was how human expressed deep love. He wasn't so sure if the store lady was right about it but it was worth a shot. He pressed his colder lips softly to Yuki's warm ones. The boy below him moved slightly giving him much better room to press just a bit more. There was a groan and Haru's eyes snapped open, not that he remembered closing them. He removed himself from the sleeping boy and all the questions in his head returned even more urgently. What if Human spawning hurt them? Maybe that's why he didn't see and humans spawning this time of year. He needed to ask someone, and he only knew one person to ask! He swiftly ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Kaito! Is human spawning painful?" Haru yelled as he ran down. The grandmother looked up with a soft smile and laughed lightly as Haru looked at her with big fish(?) eyes.

"Haru, human's don't spawn," Kaito said in a soft voice as Haru stared in wonder at her.

"Then how do you reproduce?" He asked in childish curiosity. Kaito motioned to the seat next to her as Haru smiled. Maybe now he'd get all his answers…

The next morning Yuki woke up and tiredly trudged down stairs… Suddenly Haru ran by him and kissed him on the cheek. Yuki started to freak water was rising up all around him mentally and Haru turned to him.

"Kaito told me that human's don't spawn that you date and then marry, so I'm going to date Yuki!" Haru sang out in his peppy voice and then skipped off to where ever he was going for the day… Yuki just stared at him somewhat at a loss until his head put everything that just happened back into order… His eyes bugged out and he dashed after Haru. The alien in question was waiting outside and had taken off to run again.

"That was my first kiss!" He yelled out embarrassed as he ran after the crazy and yet still loveable alien who had turned his life upside down from day one.

* * *

reviews please! cookies in return!

(Also i'm planning on doing a few drawing of Haru and the others on my DA account soon. ;D)


End file.
